We belong together
by rustjacque12
Summary: Marshall lee se encuentra desesperado, se acerca San Valentin, y por su mente no pasa ninguna buena idea para darle algo a su hermosa novia Fionna, que se le ocurrira al romantico rey vampiro...podra darle algo...o todo terminara en desastre... one-shot Fiolee


bueno, hola gente bonita, la verdad primero que nada estes es un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, el fiolee -w- espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo disfrute haciendola, estuve muy ausente de los fanfic pero e vuelto y pronto subire la continuacion de aquellos que siguen mi otro fic _¿Donde esta finn?, _ya que son vacaciones prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible...asi que espero les guste .w.)/

disclamer: hora de aventura no me pertenece, esta historia es de fans para fans.

* * *

Solo podía pensar dos cosas, primero, que rápido había pasado el tiempo desde que Fionna acepto salir con él, ya eran casi tres años juntos; y por segundo que faltaba menos de media semana para San Valentín , en esos tres largos años, habían pasado de todo y no estaba demás decir que incluso se habían conocido más _"íntimamente"_ Marshall nunca fue paciente, y no puedo evitar desear el actual cuerpo de la aventurera, a sus ya 17 años, el desarrollo la volvió más voluminosa, su cintura se hizo pequeña y su cabellera dorada creció incluso más de lo que ya estaba, el no cambio mucho, "eternamente joven", tendía a recordar cada cumpleaños de la chica, año tras año ella crecía y cambiaba, para bien o mal, se volvía más bella, el por otra parte se quedaba igual, "quizás pueda hartarse de ver siempre este rostro gris" se atormentaba él solo, pero ella solo sonreía y le dedicaba una de esas miradas que según Marshall lo derretían, tan dulces y apacibles ojos azules.

-sabes yo nunca dejare de amarte.- le soltaba en un dulce susurro Fionna, luego posaba sus labios sobre los del oji verde, quien correspondía con soltura y pasión a quien había prometido amar toda su vida.

_Solo unos días para San Valentín… _

-DIMEEEEEE!.- Grito Marshall con furia, de su boca salía lumbre y sus ojos esmeraldas, cambiaban a un profundo carmesí, como suele ponerse cuando se enoja. Cake en cambio se estaba dando de vueltas en el piso, la risa la tenía así.

Para este San Valentín él quería hacer un ligero cambio de rutina, puesto que siempre comían espagueti y volaban un rato para admirar la hermosa puesta del sol, pero hacerlo ya desde hace tres años se empezó a volver rutinario, quería hacer algo que hiciera que Fionna se sintiera especial para él, algo que le demostrara cuando la amaba, así que quien mejor conoce a Fionna que Cake, busco a la felina hermana de Fi pero cuando la encontró y le comento su intención, ella simplemente bufo y se negó a darle una "idea".

-¿Qué no fuiste tú quien una vez dijo que no se nada del romance?- le dijo entre risas Cake.

-ahora resulta que vienes para pedirme como impresionar a mi hermanita, pues te toca sufrir a ti vampiro, ve a robar almas o algo yo no te ayudare.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se retiró corriendo, Marshall no se molestó en ir tras ella, no lograría convencerla y no necesitaba perder tiempo.

No queda de otra tendré que verme con ese insoportable "rosadito", concluyo en su pensamiento el vampiro, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero seguro Gumball estaría trabajando en alguno de sus proyectos, entro flotando en el castillo, pronto encontró el salón donde se encontraba Gumball, un novedoso laboratorio donde el príncipe hacia extraños experimentos.

-hey, Marshall que haces por aquí, recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, juraste jamás volver a pisar el castillo para no ver mi cara.- dijo Gumball sonando algo irónico.

-¿Crees que lo olvido?, pero ahora quiero ignorar eso y volver a la amistad de hace antaño.-le respondió con una sonrisa falsa y sonando un tanto nervioso.

-vamos Marshall ambos sabemos que no se te da mentir, ¿Qué es lo que solicitas mi estimado compañero?- Gumball sabía lo tanto que Marshall odiaba que le hablaran formalmente y aun así lo hacía para molestarle, después de todo para que el vampiro dejara de lado su orgullo, y le pidiera disculpas, lo que lo hiciera ir a verlo era importante.

-Vale, ya entendí lo que tramas pero no me harás marchar así de fácil, Gumball necesito tu ayuda para impresionar a Fionna este San Valentín.- su voz sonó casi a modo de ruego incluso sin que él quisiera que así sonase, Gumball se acariciaba la barbilla en ademan de estar pensando en algo para la chica que también era una estimada amiga suya, al fin alzo el rostro con una expresión de satisfacción, y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Hey, esto es serio, si no me ayudaras dime, no puedo perder el tiempo.- replico algo enojado el vampiro, las carcajadas de Gumball no lo hacían sentir en lo absoluto feliz.

-pero como no me voy a reír si eres el ser más ingenuo e inimaginativo, cosas rara de ti, es que no lo ves?, el regalo perfecto esta frente a ti.- respondió Gumball sonando más bien como un regaño.

-basta no viene a que me insultes, y que es eso de que enfrente de mí?- refunfuño el vampiro.

-y aun no lo entiendes eres sorprendente.- dijo sonando divertido –Marshall tu eres un vampiro guitarrista, vamos créale una canción donde expreses tu amor hacia ella.- concluyo con una gran sonrisa, en el rostro de Marshall había aparecido un leve tic, en el ojo izquierdo, como es que no se le había ocurrido escribir una canción, claro era el guitarrista/bajista más afamado de Aaa y solo estaba siendo modesto.

Se despidió de Gumball y se marchó volando a toda prisa, ya era de noche, perfecto, se pasó admirando las estrellas y la luna, la inspiración llego pronto escribió, un estribillo y luego con unos cuantos acordes creo la melodía, perfecto, ahora ella sabrá cuanto la quiero, para él era curioso, como no se le ocurrió antes, ya hacia un largo tiempo ambos cantaron juntos, aun podía recordar la letra de aquella melodía, era algo como…_good Little girl, always picking a fight whit me. __You know that i´m bad, but you´re speding the night whit me. _La melodiosa y bella voz de Fionna entraba en la siguiente estrofa…_bad Little boy. __That´s what you´re acting like. I really don´t buy, that you´re that kind guy. __And if you are… my loveeee._

Pronto amaneció, se dispuso a afinar su guitarra y luego tomo una relajante ducha, tomo una camisa a cuadros roja con rayas negras y unos jeans rotos de las rodillas, sus tenis favoritos y luego se perfumo y peino como a Fionna le gustaba, algo alborotado. Llego muy temprano y se posó fuera de la venta de la chica que seguro aun dormia plácidamente en su recamara.

Afino una última ves y empezó a cantar…_You're mine and we belong together…yes, we belong together,for eternity…You're mine, your lips belong to me…_las ventanas del cuarto de la chica se abrieron de par en par, al ver al chico y escuchar aquella tonada esbozo una gran sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el vampiro continuo_… yes, they belong to only me,for eternity…You're mine, my baby and you'll always be i swear by everything i own…_ su voz sonaba dulce y tierna era una canción que nacia de su corazón, quería expresarle lo mucho que la quería y que el siempre estaría ahí para ella, se elevó para llegar a la ventana y se sento en esta, Fionna escuchaba la tonada fasinada…_you'll always,always be mine…You're mine and,we belong together…_Fionna sonrio y le dio un beso en las mejillas, luego acompaño con su voz la última estrofa de la bella tonada…_yes, we belong together, fooooor eternity….._

* * *

___ y eso fue todo ojala y les haya agradado, por mi parte espero comentarios y favoritos .w. que esten bien queridos lectores._


End file.
